


I wanna do bad things with you

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Hell, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory of Rape
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przełom sezonu 3 i 4, Dean w Piekle, demonica Casey odzyskuje go dla siebie, trochę tortur, trochę seksu - i mnie się wydaje, że jestem normalna. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna do bad things with you

Casey weszła do celi krokiem niemal tanecznym. Nie poślizgnęła się na zbroczonej krwią  
podłodze, ani nie potknęła o rozpięte pod sam sufit łańcuchy. Miała wprawę w poruszaniu  
się po zbrukanych wszelkimi możliwymi wydzielinami salach tortur, a to była tylko jedna z  
wielu oblepiających Górę niczym plastry miodu - nie gorsza ani nie lepsza od setek tysięcy  
innych. Może z ciut inną zawartością, o ile ktoś jeszcze pamiętał Deana Winchestera, zadrę na  
sumieniu kilku demonów.  
Cela nie porażała antyseptyczną bielą kostnicy, wprost przeciwnie, była odpowiednio  
mroczna i plugawa, a zamiast sekcji dokonywano w niej bolesnej wiwisekcji. Przez wysokie,  
wąskie okna wpadał czerwony poblask wiecznie płonących ogni piekielnych. Cienie na  
liszajowatych ścianach drżały i gięły się bardziej niż powinny. Brakowało jedynie kopcących  
pochodni osadzonych w przerdzewiałych obręczach i Żelaznej Dziewicy stojącej w kącie, żeby  
zyskać wrażenie średniowiecznych lochów Inkwizycji. Innych narzędzi tortur nie poskąpiono,  
podobnie jak krzyków, jęków i bolesnych westchnień. Niewątpliwie demony ceniły sobie  
minione czasy, chociaż nie stroniły od równie imponującej współczesnej sztuki torturowania,  
pełnymi garściami czerpiąc od CIA, KGB i Mossadu. Różnica polegała na tym, że demonom  
nie zależało na jakichkolwiek odpowiedziach. Przeważnie.  
Za to uwielbiały przesadę i stylizację – stąd obskurne lochy, łańcuchy, haki i narzędzia  
katowskie. Uwielbiały również seks, przemoc i walkę o władzę, co Casey właśnie miała zamiar  
udowodnić - utrzeć nosa Alastairowi, odpłacić pięknym za nadobne Winchesterowi, a kto  
wie, może i poigrać. Jej buty na koturnach wystukiwały pewne siebie staccato na kamiennej  
podłodze, czerwona suknia na ramiączkach rozchylała nieprzyzwoicie w rozcięciu na udzie,  
a na ustach błąkał się delikatny uśmiech, zupełnie nieprzystający do żałosnego widoku, jaki  
miała przed sobą.  
Alaistair był sumienny i dokładny, a przy okazji dobrze się bawił, więc z duszy, która stała  
przed nim, rozpięta na łańcuchach niczym mucha uwięziona w pajęczynie, chwilowo zostały  
strzępy. Bulgoczące i rozpuszczające się jak spływająca stearyna. Kwas, jakże pomysłowo.  
Trochę szkoda, że przepalał struny głosowe i Alastair nie mógł się nacieszyć agonalnym  
jękiem, ale miało to potrwać tylko chwilę – za moment dusza zregeneruje się z nie mniejszym  
bólem niż zdezintegrowała i będzie można zacząć zabawę od początku. Jak to się mówi, nie  
chodzi o to, by złapać króliczka, ale by gonić go - w tym przypadku szło nie o to, by zabić  
– trudno zabić coś, co już nie żyje, ale by męczyć i dręczyć. Alastair uwielbiał tortury, które  
uważał za prawdziwą, niedocenianą przez większość sztukę. Torturowane przez niego dusze  
uwielbiały jego pomysłowe tortury jakby mniej. Ta – której nie odstępował od kilku miesięcy  
– tym bardziej.  
Casey odchrząknęła teatralnie, postępując krok do przodu i grzęznąc w odpadkach  
zalegających posadzkę. Kwas momentalnie zaczął wgryzać się jej w obcasy butów. Alaistair rzucił  
demonicy zirytowane spojrzenie znad bezkształtnej masy, w jaką zmieniło się rozpuszczane  
ciało i machnął dłonią uzbrojoną w staromodną strzykawkę wypełnioną wściekle zieloną  
substancją.  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Pracuję.  
\- Kto nie chciałby twojej pracy? – spytała leniwie, pokazując mu rulonik papieru przewiązany  
czerwoną – a jakże – wstążką, który efektownie rozjarzył się żółcią i przygasł do głębokiej  
pomarańczy. – Od dzisiaj – ja. Wyobraź sobie, że przejmuję twoje brzemię.  
Nagłe poderwanie siwiejącej głowy i odpowiednio wściekły wzrok były wystarczająco  
satysfakcjonującą odpowiedzią. Casey niedbale poprawiła ramiączko sukienki, popatrując  
spod oka na odtwarzającą się powłokę cielesną Deana Winchestera – całkiem smakowitą,  
nawet, gdy spływała posoką, i uśmiechnęła się, pokazując ostre koniuszki kłów.  
– Jeszcze się nie znudziłeś, mój drogi? – zapytała słodko, leciutko przechylając głowę.  
Czarna, nabijana ćwiekami obroża na szyi ukłuła ją w podbródek, ale czego się nie robi dla  
zachowania stylu. – Rzadko kiedy zajmujesz się kimś dłużej niż miesiąc…  
\- Nie – burknął Alaistair, ściągając usta, jakby chciał ukryć szczękościsk. – Lilith prosiła  
mnie o przysługę. Poza tym – eksperymentuję.  
\- W takim razie poeksperymentuj na kimś innym – poradziła Casey z udawaną słodyczą.  
– Ode mnie Lilith przysługi się nie doczeka. Co najwyżej może mnie i mojego patrona  
pocałować w dupę.  
\- Właśnie widzę – Alaistair nawet nie próbował ukryć złości. – Jak ci się udało przejąć jego  
kontrakt? Zarzekała się, że nikomu go nie odstąpi…  
\- Cudem - parsknęła demonica, przechodząc mimo niego, jakby był powietrzem i w  
przelocie dotykając boku Winchestera, który wrzasnął jak obdzierany ze skóry – w zasadzie  
nie mogła obedrzeć go ze skóry, bo ta właśnie się regenerowała, ale palce musnęły obnażone  
1002  
koniuszki nerwów, co na jedno wyszło. – Możesz już sobie iść. A kysz.  
Gdyby mógł, Alaistair by ją uderzył, sponiewierał, unicestwił. Zamiast tego rzucił jej pod  
nogi strzykawkę z resztkami jadu, rozdeptał ją podkutym butem i wypadł z celi jak burzowa  
chmura. Z pieczęcią Rycerza Piekieł się nie dyskutowało.  
Casey spojrzała na Winchestera. Podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań między nią a Alaistairem  
jego ciało zdążyło się do końca odtworzyć, rany zasklepić, skóra wygładzić, a źrenice odzyskać  
wzrok. Tęczówki miał tak zielone, jakimi je zapamiętała, niczym kwas, który wstrzykiwał mu  
stary demon. Mnóstwo piegów, chwilowo trudnych do rozróżnienia pod rozbryzgami krwi.  
Ciekawe, że ciało się regenerowało, a ślady posoki i limfy zostawały. Haki wbite w nadgarstki  
i kostki utrzymywały go w miejscu, rozpostartego na kształt iksa lub idealnego człowieka  
Leonarda da Vinci. Bądź jego parodię.  
Nie patrzył na nią, chociaż stała kilka centymetrów od niego. Przygryzał wargi i ledwo  
oddychał, napięty jak struna, nie tylko ze względu na opasujące go łańcuchy. Tylko pierś  
unosiła mu się w przyspieszonym oddechu, jak u zagonionego konia.  
\- Dean Winchester – powiedziała Casey powoli, smakując każdą sylabę. – Wiesz, że  
zastygniecie w bezruchu niewiele ci pomoże? Wiem, kim jesteś. Wiem, co zrobiłeś. Wiem,  
czego się boisz i wiem, co sprawia ci ból. Przede mną nie uciekniesz i może jeszcze zatęsknisz  
za Alaistairem…  
Niemal pieszczotliwie dotknęła jego szyi i powiodła palcami wzdłuż obojczyka, wystającego  
spod podartej koszulki khaki. Ramiączko jej własnej czerwonej sukienki zmysłowo opadło na  
ramię, odsłaniając bielejący fragment pełnej piersi. Casey lubiła swój wizerunek niegrzecznej  
dziewczynki wymieszanej z femme fatale. W sumie nigdy nie mogła się zdecydować, który z  
tych typów bardziej lubi – czarny lakier i ćwieki, czy jedwabne szmatki i pociągnięte karminem  
usta. Jak dobrze, że nie musiała wybierać.  
\- Zastanawiasz się, co zrobię, prawda? – zamruczała. - Od czego zacznę? Czy wybiorę ogień,  
lód, wodę, ziemię czy powietrze…  
Zgodnie z jej słowami kolejno pojawiał się palący ogień, pozostawiający oparzenia i  
zwęgloną skórę, odmrożenia rozpruwające tkanki pod wpływem przeraźliwego zimna, słona  
woda zalewająca płuca, wilgotna ziemia zasypująca usta i chłoszczący wiatr oddzielający ciało  
od kości. Dean umierał. Raz za razem umierał, chociaż trwało to ledwo mgnienie.  
\- Chociaż… zostawmy żywioły w spokoju – zamyśliła się demonica. – Mogę się założyć, że  
Alaistair był bardziej pomysłowy, prawda? W końcu z tego słynie…  
Winchester otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie wymówił słowa. Zadrżał  
gwałtownie, aż brzęknęły łańcuchy. Casey uśmiechnęła się, mimo że nadal na nią nie patrzył, a więc nie  
mógł widzieć jej uśmiechu. Dobrze. Zdawał się już nieźle udręczony i jakby to ująć, wytresowany.  
\- Hm, wygląda na to, że go nie przebiję – stwierdziła z ubolewaniem, oddając Alaistairowi  
co alaistairskie i niechętnie cofając dłoń z piersi Winchestera. – W takim razie może tobie  
zostawię wybór. Co byś wybrał? Powiedzmy z żywiołów, żeby było łatwiej.  
Po raz pierwszy Dean spojrzał wprost na nią. Demonica pod postacią młodej kobiety o  
wyzywających kształtach, ciemnych, splątanych włosach i jeszcze ciemniejszych oczach  
pociągniętych eyelinerem i podkreślonych dymnym makijażem – przynajmniej wtedy, gdy zza  
piwnych tęczówek nie przezierały iskry czerwieni. Pełne wargi wykrzywiał swawolny uśmieszek.  
Kotka na rozpalonym, blaszanym dachu. Ładniejsza od Alaistaira i jego poprzednika, ale nie  
mniej drapieżna. Za to rozmowniejsza, a kiedy mówiła, miał chwilę wytchnienia. Boże, nie  
pamiętał już, by ból ustawał na dłużej niż kilka sekund...  
\- Ogień – wybrał niemal niesłyszalnym głosem. – Wybieram ogień.  
W końcu nic bardziej nie kojarzyło się z Piekłem. Może jeszcze rozprażone kadzie ze smołą  
i siarką. Ból. Strach. Krzyk. Szaleństwo. Czy zdążył już oszaleć, czy jeszcze nie? I czy szaleństwo  
cokolwiek by zmieniło? Mniej by bolało? W końcu przeszedłby na drugą stronę mocy? Wziął  
nóż do ręki, o co wciąż i wciąż nagabywał go Alaistair? Każdy kiedyś w końcu przestaje mówić  
nie, zwłaszcza gdy postrada zmysły. A on chyba właśnie postradał, prosząc się o palenie  
żywcem, najbardziej znienawidzoną torturę, jakiej doświadczył. Żar wgryzający się w trzewia,  
pęcherze pękające surowicą, zwęglona tkanka, ścinające się białko. Dean mimowolnie zacisnął  
ręce na przebijających nadgarstki hakach, czekając na to, co nieuchronne. Sam wybrał.  
\- Ogień – powtórzyła demonica, jakoś nie spiesząc się z zesłaniem płomieni. – Hm, czyli  
lubisz płonąć na stosie – symptomatyczne.  
Zastanowiła się chwilę, z palcem przytkniętym do ust. Przymrużyła oczy, coraz bardziej  
szkarłatne i z namysłem wydęła pełne wargi.  
\- Bądź tego się najbardziej boisz i założyłeś, że jeśli dokonasz takiego a nie innego wyboru,  
zaneguję go i wybiorę coś zupełnie innego – zauważyła leniwie i zadziwiająco zgodnie z prawdą.  
Dean niemal się uśmiechnął. Każda chwila bez bólu, nie licząc haków wbijających się w  
ciało, była błogosławieństwem. Im dłużej demonica będzie z nim rozmawiała, tym później  
zacznie go rozrywać na strzępy, palić, topić, czy rozpuszczać w kwasie. Sekunda, dwie, trzy…  
Alaistair nie ustawał nawet na kilka sekund. Od dawna nie pozwalał mu choćby na głębszy  
oddech, pozbawiony krzyku czy bezwładnych błagań o litość. To, że krzyki, jęki i błagania  
nie robiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, nie miało znaczenia – nie dało się inaczej. Więc  
dlaczego teraz nie błagał, nie zaklinał, nie prosił?  
\- A gdybyś mógł wybrać coś innego? – spytała Casey, przechylając głowę, jakby przyglądała  
się insektowi wbitemu na szpilkę. – Nie torturę, a cokolwiek, za co, że tak się wyrażę, sprzedałbyś  
duszę? Czego byś sobie zażyczył?  
\- Przerwy – wyszeptał mimowolnie przez ściśnięte, obolałe gardło. Ciało odnawiało się,  
ale miał wrażenie, że struny głosowe miał nieodwołalnie zdarte od wcześniejszych wrzasków.  
– Choćby krótkiej przerwy.  
\- Słusznie – zgodziła się, ponownie wyciągając rękę i kładąc mu na piersi. Długie,  
pomalowane na czerwono paznokcie przesunęły się po przekreślonej cięciami koszulce i  
zatrzymały na wysokości serca. Błysnęło.  
Nie poraził go prąd, ani nie przeszył przenikliwy spazm bólu. Zamiast tego puściły  
łańcuchy przytwierdzające go do ściany, więc zachwiał się i padł na śliską od krwi podłogę,  
z trudem amortyzując upadek wyciągniętymi rękoma, krwawiącymi z dziur w nadgarstkach.  
Palce zagłębiły się w brei zalegającej posadzkę, a szorujące po kamieniach kolana zabolały  
pod poszarpanymi dżinsami. Tuż przed sobą zobaczył czubki czarnych butów na koturnach  
i odruchowo zamknął oczy, spodziewając się kopniaka prosto w twarz, ale demonica tylko  
pochyliła się, by dotknąć jego ramienia. Ponownie błysnęło.  
Ponura, zatęchła cela zawirowała niczym w kalejdoskopie, a zdarte palce Deana, miast  
we krwi i szlamie, zagłębiły się w puchatych splotach białego dywanu, zostawiając na nich  
czerwone plamy.  
\- Nie chciało mi się ciągać cię po schodach – wyjaśniła Casey, odchodząc gdzieś na bok  
ze stłumionym stukotem obcasów. Kręciło mu się w głowię, więc słyszał ją jakby przez mgłę.  
– Jest ich dwa tysiące czterysta piętnaście, więc sam rozumiesz, trochę by potrwało.  
Dean ośmielił się podnieść skołataną głowę. Oprócz miękkiego dywanu rozległy pokój  
mieścił w sobie wielkie łoże z baldachimem, białe, skórzane sofy i ławę z hartowanej stali, barek  
zdobny w barokowe amorki, olbrzymie, starodawne biurko z kolumienkami i towarzysząca mu  
biblioteczkę za szklaną witryną oraz panoramiczne okno na pół ściany, za którym czerwieniły  
i żółciły drżące odblaski.  
\- To mój kawałek Piekła – powiedziała wyjaśniającym tonem Casey, odwracając się do  
niego ze szklanką whisky w ręku. Kiedy zdążyła ją sobie nalać? Dlaczego whisky? I dlaczego  
jej apartament wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie antykwariatu z biurem ambitnego karierowicza i  
buduarem? Nie myśl o tym – ważne, że nie boli, przez chwilę nie boli…  
– Choć to wciąż Piekło – dodała jednym tchem demonica, nonszalancko poprawiając wciąż  
opadające ramiączko czerwonej sukienki, wprost stworzone do opadania. - Rozumiem, że  
bywałeś w prywatnych apartamentach Alaistaira?  
Bywał. O mój Boże, bywał i niemalże z wdzięcznością przyjmował moment, kiedy wracał z  
powrotem na łańcuchy. W swojej kwaterze Alaistair przechodził samego siebie.  
Casey uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie, przyglądając mu się znad krawędzi szklaneczki o grubym  
dnie. Lubiła mężczyzn na klęczkach. Deana Winchestera w tej pozycji wielbiła podwójnie.  
\- Taaa – powiedziała wieloznacznie. – Widzę, że bywałeś. Jak się domyśliłeś, my, demony  
kochamy dwie rzeczy – tortury i seks. Na twoje szczęście, ja, w przeciwieństwie do niego, wolę  
seks, więc jeśli będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, więcej cię nie zaboli.  
Dean wpatrywał się w nią z poziomu podłogi, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od karminowych  
warg, a jednocześnie nie rozumiejąc ani słowa z tego, co mówiły. Ponownie oddałby duszę  
za to, by choć na chwilę tak straszliwie nie bolało, ale po dniach i nocach spędzonych na sali  
tortur nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłoby nie boleć. Zwłaszcza za cenę seksu. Swoją drogą seks z  
Alaistairem był równie upiorny, co najgorsza z tortur. Sam w sobie był torturą.  
\- Masz swoją przerwę – łagodnie przypomniała mu Casey, popijając łyk whisky i kołysząc  
szklaneczką, by bursztynowy płyn zostawił na ściankach oleisty ślad. – Lepiej ją wykorzystaj,  
nim się rozmyślę.  
Ostrożnie skinął głową i zwinął się w kłębek na miękkim dywanie, nie bacząc, że plami go  
krwią sączącą się z już gojących się, ale wciąż jeszcze rozdartych nadgarstków i bosych stóp.  
Przyłożył obolały policzek do puchatych splotów i zasnął szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć, że nie  
da rady tego zrobić. Nie licząc błogosławionych, choć sekundowych chwil utraty przytomności  
i pozornej śmierci było to pierwsze odpłynięcie w niebyt od miesięcy, a może lat – trudno było  
rachować dni w Piekle.  
*  
Dean otworzył oczy i przez moment nie pamiętał, gdzie jest. Mrugnął i pamięć wróciła  
falą gorąca jak piętno wypalone żelazem. Był w Piekle. Wciąż w Piekle. Zamiast wrzasków i  
złorzeczeń towarzyszy niedoli i zgrzytliwego głosu oprawcy słyszał schrypnięty timbre Jace’a  
Everetta, najwyraźniej z czarnego krążka, bo słychać było charakterystyczne trzaski. Zamiast  
pokrytej liszajami ściany rodem z tandetnego Domu Strachów miał przed oczyma zbrukaną  
biel puchatego dywanu i łunę bijącą od ogni piekielnych płonących za panoramicznym oknem  
zajmującym połowę ściany w prywatnych apartamentach demonicy. Ale nadal był w Piekle.  
Nagła konstatacja sprawiła, że skulił się w sobie, próbując zwinąć w najmniejszy z możliwych  
kłębków. Może jeszcze przez maleńką chwilę go nie zobaczy, nie dostrzeże, nie zwróci uwagi...  
\- Obudziłeś się, śpiący królewiczu? – spytała Casey, kątem oka dostrzegając poruszenie na  
podłodze i tym samym rozwiewając jakiekolwiek złudzenia Winchestera. Zrzuciwszy buty na  
niebotycznych koturnach zasiadała za ogromnym, zdobionym w roślinne esy floresy biurkiem,  
przeglądając opasły wolumen oprawny w skórę. Zapewne ludzką. – Podejdź, przekąseczko.  
Uśmiechnęła się, zwężając płonące czerwienią oczy w wąskie szparki i odkładając tomiszcze  
na blat biurka, tuż obok staromodnego adaptera, na talerzu którego leniwie obracała się czarna,  
winylowa płyta. I don’t know who you think you are, but before the night is through I wanna do  
bad things with you. Szklanka z whisky była prawie pusta, a demonica głodna. Niekoniecznie  
w sensie dosłownym.  
Wytresowany niczym pies Pawłowa Dean podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do niej powoli,  
jakby usztywniło mu stawy. Każdy krok przybliżał go do kolejnej męki, więc gdyby mógł,  
jeszcze by zwolnił. Z drugiej strony, bał się bardziej rozwścieczyć demonicę. Jakby to miało  
jakiekolwiek znaczenie - wściekła, czy nie i tak za moment rozerwie go na kawałki, obedrze ze  
skóry, wyfiletuje lub zmieni w gorejącą pochodnię. Tymczasem Casey omiotła go oceniającym  
wzrokiem od bosych stóp po zaciśnięte szczęki i oblizując wargi, przyciągnęła bliżej, pociągając  
za pasek od dżinsów. Przełknął z trudem przez zdarte gardło, gdy długie, czerwone paznokcie  
zahaczyły o poszarpaną koszulkę i powędrowały w dół.  
\- Czego się boisz? – spytała z niejakim rozbawieniem.  
Igła podskoczyła na wyżłobieniu płyty, skrzecząc. Dean drgnął i spojrzał na Casey  
rozszerzonymi oczyma. Odpowiedź sama pchała mu się na usta, ale nie powiedział słowa.  
Od dawna nie mówił wiele, nie licząc niekontrolowanych wrzasków i wycia, bezsensownych,  
mamrotanych błagań i tego jednego jedynego „nie”, które udawało mu się wydusić pod  
koniec każdego pełnego wrażeń dnia w Piekle. Czego się bał? Och, może wykastrowania,  
wypatroszenia, nafaszerowania tłuczonym szkłem wciąż pachnącym whisky albo wyrwania  
jeszcze bijącego serca? Doświadczył tego wszystkiego i wielu innych niezbyt przyjemnych  
sposobów uśmiercania. Demonica zgodziła się na krótką przerwę w mękach, co było cudem  
samym w sobie, ale przerwa dobiegła końca. Prawda?  
\- Zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby przerwa potrwała dłużej, nieprawdaż? – spytała Casey, jakby  
czytając mu w myślach. Uśmiechnęła się nieładnie, nie cofając ręki z jego podbrzusza. Dotyk  
jej dłoni palił. – Żeby nie bolało…  
Dean zamknął oczy, czekając na to, co zrobi demonica, cokolwiek by to nie było. Jedno  
było pewne – będzie bolało. Zawsze bolało. „When you came in, the air went out” zanucił Jace  
Everett z trzeszczącej płyty. Niewątpliwie, powietrze uchodzi, zwłaszcza, kiedy ktoś wyrywa ci  
płuca przez gardło. Bądź – jak w tym przypadku – pragnie wyrwać coś zupełnie innego.  
\- Wszystko – przyznał niemal niesłyszalnym szeptem, próbując wciągnąć i tak zapadnięty  
brzuch, po czym pospiesznie, głośniej i gwałtowniej zaprzeczył samemu sobie. – Nie, nie, nie  
wszystko...  
\- Acha - zaśmiała się Casey, przeciągając paznokciami wzdłuż uda prześwitującego zza  
denimowego materiału rozdartego kłami ogarów piekielnych i ciesząc się drżeniem, jakie  
przebiegło przez jego ciało. – Nie wszystko. Jeszcze nie. Ale prędzej, czy później…  
Nie dokończyła, zawieszając głos w próżni. I tak nieźle się trzymał. Każdy z potępieńców  
prędzej czy później się łamał i godził na wszystko, czego od niego żądano. Tak jak niegdyś i  
ona. Chociaż bycie demonem miało swoje zalety. Teraz, dzięki Abaddon dostała to, czego od  
dawna pragnęła - Deana Winchestera oddanego na jej łaskę i niełaskę. Jeszcze nie wiedział, że  
powinien za to dziękować Niebiosom, tfu, Opatrzności, a Casey miała zamiar jeszcze chwilę  
się z nim podroczyć. Bał się? I dobrze.  
\- Więc czego chciał od ciebie Alaistair? – zapytała rzeczowo, sięgając po niemal pustą  
szklaneczkę z whisky i opróżniając ją jednym haustem. – W zamian za co przerwałby męki?  
Spod przymkniętych powiek Dean dostrzegł błysk szkła, w którym odbił się zaokienny blask  
pełgających po pokoju czerwonawych płomieni, jednocześnie nie tracąc z oczu kobiecej ręki  
błądzącej po jego brzuchu. Niechby już wbiła paznokcie, skończyłaby się męka oczekiwania.  
Boże, nie, niech to oczekiwanie potrwa jak najdłużej…  
\- Chciał, żebym sam zaczął torturować – powiedział nieobecnym głosem, a było to najdłuższe  
zdanie jakie wypowiedział od niepamiętnych czasów. – Żebym dręczył innych. Wziął nóż do  
ręki. Uczył się od niego.  
\- Cóż, wszyscy tak zaczynaliśmy – zauważyła demonica, odstawiając pustą szklaneczkę i  
przegarniając włosy ruchem dziwnie przypominającym gest zmieszanego Sama Winchestera.  
– Nie mówię, że akurat ucząc się od tego starego capa. Wszystkie demony, wszystkie dusze,  
wszyscy potępieńcy… hm, po prostu uznajmy, że wszyscy.  
Odkaszlnęła, ponownie oblizując wargi i do ostatka pozbawiając się karminowej szminki.  
Jace Everett z porysowanej płyty przeszedł do „Damned, if I do” – „Yeah, I’m damned if I do,  
but damned if I don’t want you”. Jakże adekwatnie, biorąc pod uwagę to, na co Casey właśnie  
miała ochotę.  
\- Ale wszak nie wszyscy z nas kochają się w mękach – dodała zupełnie innym tonem,  
zmysłowym i słodkim jak melasa. - Nie pamiętasz, co mówiłam? Wolę seks od tortur. A ty  
oficjalnie zostałeś moją nową zabaweczką. Więc z łaski swojej - rozbieraj się.  
Odepchnęła go lekko i wstając, jednym płynnym ruchem rozpięła zamek wyciętej sukienki,  
która zwinęła się u jej stóp w małą, zmiętą szmatkę. Pod spodem Casey nie nosiła niczego  
prócz skóry w odcieniu karmelu. Za którą czaił się słup czarnego dymu, ale nawet w Piekle  
demony lubiły nosić na sobie iluzję ciała. Jej oczy błysnęły na czerwono.  
\- Teraz – powiedziała tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Odepchnięty Dean zastygł jak mysz złapana w pułapkę. Seks? Teraz? Niby jakim cudem  
miałby stanąć na wysokości zadania, kiedy jeszcze niedawno wisiał na łańcuchach i wypluwał  
sobie płuca przesiąknięte kwasem, a skóra spływała po nim niczym topiący się wosk? Jeśli  
demonica miała na myśli klasyczny seks, przydałby się afrodyzjak, a jeśli chciała odwrócenia  
ról – cóż, i tak mogła z nim zrobić wszystko, na co miała ochotę. Od dawna nie pozostawiano  
mu w tej kwestii najmniejszego wyboru. Gwałt nie był niczym nowym. Wiele sposobów gwałtu,  
jako że, jak wspomniano, Alaistair słynął z niezwykłej pomysłowości.  
Casey uniosła jedną brew, kwitując przedłużającą się chwilę niezdecydowania nowej  
zabawki. Zabawne, niegdyś byłby chętniejszy do igraszek, nawet w sytuacji podbramkowej, ot  
tak, dla zabicia czasu. Jak to kiedyś określił jego brat - hazard, alkohol i seks przedmałżeński  
stanowiły większą część jego osobowości. Nawet jeśli była to maska, dobrze ją nosił. A teraz?  
Cóż, lepiej dla niego, jeśli ulegnie jej kaprysom.  
\- Albo do mnie dołączysz, albo naprawdę zaboli – ostrzegła, robiąc krok w jego stronę.  
Mięśnie brzucha i ud zachęcająco przesunęły się pod karmelową skórą, piersi leciutko  
zakołysały, sutki wyprężyły, a język przemknął po pełnych wargach, gdy przeciągnęła otwartą  
dłonią po smukłym, chętnym ciele, podając mu je jak na tacy. Uśmiechnęła się swawolnie,  
mrużąc oczy, by ukryć ich szkarłatny poblask.  
\- Widzisz, nie jest tak źle – powiedziała zachęcająco.  
Dean musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście, nie było. Nie licząc jej wcześniejszej groźby i  
wewnętrznego, popartego smutnym doświadczeniem przekonania, że w końcu i tak go zaboli.  
Jednak ani się spostrzegł, kiedy jego palce zaczęły posłusznie odpinać pasek i guziki dżinsów.  
Demonica już była tuż przy nim, ocierając się całym ciałem, pomrukując i pomagając w  
pozbyciu się podartej koszulki. Jakby znienacka znalazł się w objęciach Kali – wydawało się, że  
jej ręce są wszędzie. Usta podobnie. Jak przyssawki ośmiornicy.  
\- Kochaj się ze mną, a nie zrobię ci krzywdy – wymruczała między jednym mokrym  
pocałunkiem a drugim. – Obiecuję. Słowo demona.  
Słowo demona? Też coś. Jednak Dean był zbyt przytłoczony zaskakująco przyjemnymi  
doznaniami, by móc odpowiedzieć. Po niekończącym się koszmarze bólu i upokorzeń,  
poczynania Casey - dotknięcia, liźnięcia, smakowanie i delikatne przygryzienia zadziałały  
ze zdwojoną siłą. Jak gdyby ktoś przyłożył kojący plaster na podrażnioną skórę, czującą w  
dwójnasób i intensywniej odbierającą wszelkie bodźce. Westchnął, poddając się jej dłoniom i  
ustom, aż sam przeszedł do nieśmiałego kontrataku.  
Wielkie łóżko z baldachimem było tuż za ich plecami, ale dla Casey – za daleko. Miejscami  
biały, a miejscami czerwonawy od krwi Deana dywan był wystarczająco gruby i miękki, by  
ją zadowolić. Poza tym to Dean na nim leżał, ona co najwyżej mogła sobie obetrzeć kolana.  
Niecierpliwość pchała ją do zaspokojenia, ale dała sobie czas, by posmakować każdy skrawek  
jego zabliźnionej skóry, policzyć piegi, popieścić językiem i dłońmi, ciałem i włosami. Nie  
podgryzała, chociaż miała na to szaloną ochotę, a za każdym razem, gdy drgnął niespokojnie,  
ochota w niej rosła.  
Strach strachem, ale ciało Deana, spragnione innych doznań prócz cierpienia, zdradzało  
go na całej linii. Nie potrzebował afrodyzjaku, wystarczył dotyk nie niosący ze sobą bólu.  
Zachęta. Stymulacja. Obietnica. Wkrótce poruszali się zgodnie, w jednym rytmie, on w niej,  
ona nad nim, całując się gwałtownie, bez większej finezji, chaotycznie i nieporządnie. Gdyby  
byli dwoma krzemieniami, sypaliby wokoło iskrami.  
Casey pragnęła czuć go w sobie głębiej, mocniej, pełniej. Chciała, by uderzał w punkt,  
który rozpalał ją do czerwoności. Chciała więcej i więcej. Płonęła. Szkarłat na dobre zagościł  
w jej oczach i nie było to odbicie płomieni piekielnych szalejących za oknem. Krzyknęła i nie  
mogąc się opanować, oderwała się od jego ust, by ugryźć w ramię, mocno, do krwi, tłumiąc  
jęk, nieprzystojący demonowi. Trudno, odrobina bólu mu nie zaszkodzi. Był przyzwyczajony.  
Zamruczała i obróciła się na plecy, pociągając go za sobą. Nie rozdzielili się choćby na  
moment. Dean przygryzł wargi, wpatrując się w jej rozognioną twarz i czekając na przyzwolenie,  
nim na próbę poruszył się, ponownie w niej zagłębiając. Casey uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie,  
oplatając go rękoma i nogami i przyciągając bliżej.  
\- Nie musisz być delikatny – wyszeptała zachęcająco. - I tak, pozwalam, zaszalej.  
Uniosła biodra, przyjmując go jeszcze głębiej. Dean jęknął gardłowo, poddając się ciepłemu,  
ciasnemu wnętrzu kobiecego ciała, palcom błądzącym po karku i podpuchniętym ustom  
szukającym jego ust. Stracił nad sobą kontrolę, poruszając się gwałtowniej, niż zamierzał.  
Może chciał ukarać demonicę za to, gdzie się znalazł i co przecierpiał, a może po prostu go  
poniosło, spragnionego i od dawna niezaspokojonego. Casey nie miała nic przeciwko.  
Z niekłamaną przyjemnością przyjmowała jego brutalne pchnięcia, miażdżące pocałunki  
i zaciśnięte palce, zagłębiające się w złudnie delikatnym ciele z siłą imadła. Chciał się z  
nią stopić w jedno, niech się stapia. Niech wypełni pustkę po ukochanym, którego straciła  
niejako z jego winy. Jeśli pragnie zapomnienia czy wyzwolenia, znajdzie je tu i teraz, w jej  
ciele, w jej przyzwoleniu, w spełnieniu i jęku rozkoszy tak bardzo podobnym do westchnienia  
bólu, a jednak zupełnie odmiennym. Patrząc na ściągniętą twarz Deana, przymknięte oczy i  
rozchylone usta, kropelkę potu spływającą po skrzydełku nosa, czując go w sobie do głębi i  
po brzegi, Casey pozwoliła sobie na jeszcze jeden spazm, rozwinięcie spirali przyjemności,  
westchnienie pełne zadowolenia. Dobrze, jak dobrze...  
Zawstydzony własną gwałtownością i podświadomie oczekując kary za prawdziwe i urojone  
przewinienia Dean ze spóźnioną delikatnością zsunął się z demonicy i zwinął w kłębek u jej  
boku. Oddychał ciężko, a na myśl o tym, co wydarzy się za chwilę – jeszcze ciężej. Yeah, I’m  
damned if I do, but damned if I don’t want you. Jestem przeklęty, jeśli to zrobię, ale i przeklęty,  
jeśli cię nie zechcę.  
Casey wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła go po ręce, co chwila zatrzymując się, jakby chciała  
policzyć wszystkie widoczne na niej piegi.  
\- I jak tam, straciłeś do mnie szacunek? – spytała kpiąco i natychmiast odpowiedziała sama  
sobie. – Ach nie, przecież i tak już go nie miałeś.  
Dean drgnął i wstrzymał oddech. Rozkojarzony, zaspokojony, ale i przerażony i czekający  
na wyrok, miał zbyt dobrą pamięć, by nie skojarzyć tych słów. Ostrożnie podniósł głowę, by  
spojrzeć na rozluźnioną, rozmruczaną kocicę u swego boku.  
\- Casey? – spytał niepewnie, szukając jakichkolwiek śladów podobieństwa do frywolnej  
barmanki z Ohio, z którą spędził niegdyś kilka długich godzin - oboje uwięzieni, ale i całkiem  
rozmowni.  
Demonica uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, układając na boku i lepiej eksponując ponętne  
ciało, odcinające karmelem na tle wciąż w miarę białego dywanu.  
\- Jak milutko, że pamiętasz moje imię – powiedziała kpiąco. – Albo jej imię. Jak widać  
lubię określony typ urodowy do obnaszania. Więc co z tym szacunkiem? Radziłabym ci  
go… okazywać.  
Dean nerwowo oblizał wargi. Chyba raczej nie okazał jej szacunku, przyszpilając do podłogi  
i biorąc z taką gwałtownością, że zostawił siniaki i ślady palców na skórze. Jak nic lada chwila  
odpłaci mu pięknym za nadobne.  
\- Ale Sammy cię zabił… - wyrwało mu się i zamilkł, usiłując pozbierać myśli. Sam zastrzelił  
Casey, mimo pewnych protestów z jego strony. Cóż, nieźle się z nią rozmawiało i jak na  
demonicę wydawała się rezolutna i niekoniecznie zła do szpiku kości, chociaż znająca ludzkie  
słabości. Za to wierzyła w Lucyfera. I nie pogardzała nim za podpisanie paktu – mój Boże,  
wiedziała, że tu trafi! A więc czy to, że przejęła go z rąk Alaistaira to dobrze, czy źle?  
\- Sam zastrzelił tylko Bogu ducha winna barmankę – prychnęła demonica, mrużąc oczy,  
ponownie ciemnobrązowe, bez iskier czerwieni. – Jestem dla niego za szybka. Ale wcześniej  
zabił Horatio, czego mu nie daruję. Nie lubię twojego brata, Dean i żałuję, że nie trafił tutaj  
zamiast ciebie… poigrałabym sobie z nim zupełnie inaczej. A mógł trafić - bardzo chciał się z  
tobą zamienić na miejsca.  
Deanowi pociemniało w oczach. Większego koszmaru nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, nawet po  
miesiącach spędzonych w Piekle, kiedy - zdawałoby się - poznał prawie wszystkie.  
\- Chciał się zamienić? – spytał niemal niesłyszalnie.  
\- Acha – przytaknęła beztrosko Casey. – Idiota, nie? Ale żaden z demonów rozdroży się nie  
zgodził, Lilith im zabroniła. Wolała oddać cię do zabawy Alaistairowi.  
Lilith. Alaistair. Sammy. Dean skulił się w sobie, mocno zaciskając palce na zmiętych splotach  
dywanu. O Boże, jak dobrze, że braciszkowi się nie udało. Od dłuższego czasu nie był w stanie  
jasno rozumować i martwić się o coś więcej niż przetrwanie kolejnej męki, upokorzenia, czy  
gwałtu, a teraz myśl o Sammym, który mógłby zająć jego miejsce... Wrzasnął bezgłośnie. Swoją  
drogą, czy Casey go zgwałciła, czy jedynie namówiła do grzechu? I co teraz ma zamiar z nim  
zrobić? Poigrała, kamień do szyi i do wody?  
\- Rusz się – burknęła demonica, znudzona jego wewnętrznymi przemyśleniami. Ziewnęła  
po kociemu, pokazując ostre kiełki.  
Dean wstał i spojrzał przez panoramiczne okno na zadymiony, żarzący się krajobraz w dole.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że jest nagi - trudno było zachować wstyd w Piekle. Niebotyczna  
góra wznosiła się jak okiem sięgnąć, podziurawiona plastrami cel i przepojona krzykiem  
potępionych, niesłyszalnym przez szybę, ale wyczuwalnym, gdyby przyłożyło się rękę do szkła.  
Przygryzł wargi, obolałe po gwałtownych pocałunkach.  
– Wracam na łańcuchy? - spytał ostrożnie, raczej z rezygnacją, niż przerażeniem.  
\- A co – jesteś masochistą? – odparła pytaniem na pytaniem Casey, wdzięcznie podnosząc  
się z podłogi i przeciągając leniwie. – Nie, chciałam tylko, żebyś ruszył tyłek i nalał nam po  
szklaneczce whisky.  
Podeszła do okna i podążając za spojrzeniem Deana, objęła go od tyłu, opierając ręce  
na biodrze i brzuchu, a podbródek na ramieniu. Oboje byli nadzy i mokrzy od potu, więc  
przykleiła się do niego niczym druga skóra.  
\- Nie – powtórzyła z pełnym przekonaniem. – Nie wracasz. Od dawna miałam na ciebie  
ochotę, więc od dziś zostajesz moją małą, śliczną sunią, pieszczoszkiem, pupilem i zabaweczką.  
Cieszysz się?  
Dean przełknął z trudem. Nigdy dotąd nie marzył o zostaniu czyjąś dziwką, ale po miesiącach  
spędzonych w celi i prywatnej kwaterze Alaistaira na bezustannej, bolesnej dezintegracji i nie  
mniej bolesnej reintegracji, było mu wszystko jedno. Do diabła, może być i zabaweczką Casey.  
Przynajmniej nie będzie bolało.  
*  
Dean stał przy oknie i patrzył w dół. Znowu.  
Apartament Casey był niczym orle gniazdo – wznosił się wysoko nad piekielnymi  
latyfundiami i ryzykownie nad nimi zawieszał. Jak okiem sięgnąć ciągnęły się niebotyczne  
wzniesienia upstrzone plastrami cel, przesłonięte gryzącymi oparami unoszącymi się z  
niewidocznego dna – wypalonej pustki, poprzecinanej ognistymi wężami rozpalonej lawy.  
Nawet dotykając szyby jedynie opuszkami palców, czuł żar jak z pieca hutniczego. Zza tafli  
szkła słyszał wrzawę – wrzaski, jęki, nawoływania, warkoty, rozpaczliwy śmiech i nie mniej  
rozpaczliwy płacz. Piekło nie cichło nawet na moment. Dean zadrżał i cofnął dłoń jakby mógł  
się oparzyć.  
\- A ty znowu przy oknie, Julio? – spytała rozparta na kanapie Casey nieco znudzonym  
tonem. – Tęsknisz?  
Poprawiła fałdy czarnej, koronkowej sukienki, nieskromnie podciągniętej do pół uda –  
siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, i upiła czerwonego wina z kieliszka. Księga rozłożona na  
kolanach zupełnie nie pasowała do wizerunku wampa, ale Casey i tak wyglądała jak archetyp  
Pożądliwości, chociaż – o ile Dean pamiętał – z Pożądliwością jako jednym z siedmiu grzechów  
głównych już się uporał. W poprzednim życiu.  
\- Wrócę tam, kiedy ci się znudzę, prawda? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wciąż  
wyglądając przez okno. W momencie, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, zamarzył, by je cofnąć,  
ale co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Z trudem ukrył ukłucie strachu. Odkąd Casey zdjęła go  
z łańcuchów, ani razu nie zaznał bólu i nie musiał się płaszczyć, błagać, czy skomleć o litość,  
ale demon pozostaje demonem. Wspomnienie kilku ostatnich miesięcy nadal było świeże jak  
otwarta rana. Chyba powinien popracować nad autocenzurą.  
Casey uniosła brwi na podobną impertynencję i od niechcenia założyła palcem stronice  
księgi, spoczywającej jej na kolanach, nie wypuszczając z ręki kieliszka. Kilka czerwonych kropli  
spadło na karty zapisane enochiańskim. Tekst przepowiedni ją frustrował. Plany Abaddon ją  
frustrowały. Lilith… Lilith nie tyle ją frustrowała, co zaczynała przerażać. Jej determinacja, by  
odzyskać Winchestera stawała się groźna. Nie będzie mogła zatrzymać go na długo. Ale niech  
skona, jeśli powie mu to szybciej, niż będzie musiała. Za dobrze się bawiła. Chciała go mieć dla  
siebie i miała… na jakiś czas.  
\- W takim razie mi się nie znudź – zasugerowała z leciutkim uśmieszkiem. – Nie wiem,  
zatańcz, zaśpiewaj, zadeklamuj, stań na głowie, wymień liczbę Pi do trzysetnego miejsca po  
przecinku. Jednym słowem - zadziw mnie.  
Jako że Dean w swojej odwiecznej koszulce khaki i poszarpanych dżinsach wciąż stał  
nieruchomo, na pół obrócony w stronę okna, które wyraźnie go fascynowało – powinna mu  
kiedyś powiedzieć, że Hieronimowi Boschowi także przypadło do gustu – obrzuciła go pełnym  
politowania spojrzeniem i wymownie uniosła oczy w górę.  
\- To dolej mi wina – burknęła, wracając do zapisków. – Chwilowo wystarczy.  
Dean prychnął, ale bez słowa podszedł do biurka, mijając ustawioną na środku pokoju misę  
z rozżarzonymi węglami – jakby w Piekle było za mało ognia - i sięgnął po smukłą butelkę  
postawioną na porysowanym blacie. Nie znał się na winach, ale to wyglądało jak zakrzepła  
krew – gęste i ciemnoczerwone, choć pachniało bardziej korzeniami niż miedzianą nutą  
hemoglobiny. Wolałby whisky, chociaż tak naprawdę nie odczuwał głodu, ani pragnienia,  
chyba że zmuszano go do ich odczuwania w ramach wymyślnej tortury. Dusze nie pragną.  
Hm, przy Casey nie do końca było to prawdą.  
Biorąc do ręki butelkę z winem, Dean zerknął na szufladę biurka - zatrzaśniętą na głucho i  
zabezpieczoną zatrzaskiem ze znakami kabalistycznymi. Kuszące.  
\- To mój ssskarb – wyjaśniła Casey z kanapy, dostrzegając, czemu się przyglądał. – I  
radziłabym ci go nie ruszać.  
\- Trzymasz tam poprzednich faworytów? – spytał nieco złośliwie i niemal nie odgryzł sobie  
język. Doigra się dzisiaj jak nic.  
\- Tak, wszystkich martwych jak żony Sinobrodego – odcięła się demonica, bardziej  
rozbawiona niż rozwścieczona jego uszczypliwościami i dopiła wino z kieliszka. Chyba nazbyt  
długo przebywali ze sobą, najczęściej trwoniąc czas na seks, seks i jeszcze raz seks. Rozmowy  
wychodziły im jakby gorzej. Tym bardziej utarczki słowne, chociaż musiała przyznać, że bawiła  
ją odwaga Deana. Albo jego głupota. – To moje kontrakty, duszyczki, karty przetargowe.  
\- Moja umowa też? – zapytał ciszej, wdzięczny, że Casey się na nim nie wyładowuje,  
zawieszając palce tuż tuż nad szufladą i jej kuszącą zawartością. Gdyby nawet odnalazł własny  
kontrakt… to co? Zniszczyłby go gołymi rękoma? Podarł na strzępy? Wrzucił do Góry Ognia  
płonącej za panoramicznym oknem? Którego nie dawało się otworzyć?  
\- Też – przytaknęła lakonicznie demonica, kapryśnym gestem odstawiając zarówno księgę,  
jak i kieliszek na ławę z hartowanego szkła i rozprostowując bose nogi. – I wiesz co? Zostaw to  
wino i chodź do mnie. Czytanie jest nudne. Picie jest nudne. Chcę się zabawić.  
„Znowu?” pomyślał obrazoburczo Dean. Niby była to niewielka cena w zamian za zdjęcie  
z łańcuchów i udzielenie azylu z dala od niekończącego się pasma bólu, udręki i upokorzenia,  
ale cała jego natura buntowała się przeciwko przymuszaniu do czegokolwiek, nawet do seksu.  
Zabawne, wystarczy trochę czasu bez agonii bez końca i człowiek zaczyna pokazywać różki.  
Casey przeciągnęła się zmysłowo. Króciutka, czarna sukienka oblepiała jej ciało jak druga  
skóra, nie licząc rozkloszowanego dołu, pokazującego zbyt wiele. Pełne wargi odsłoniły  
koniuszki kiełków.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ci się nie podobam? – spytała z nutą groźby w głosie, chociaż oczy  
jej się śmiały.  
\- Skądże – prychnął Dean, wciąż w nastroju buntowniczym. – Jakżebym śmiał.  
Demonica zmrużyła oczy i już szykowała się do ciętej riposty lub przyciśnięcia go do ściany  
i potraktowania ostrymi paznokciami, kiedy drzwi za plecami Deana otworzyły się z hukiem  
i stanął w nich Alastair. Możnaby rzec, że wyskoczył jak diabeł z pudełka, ale byłoby to ciut  
obraźliwe dla diabła z powiedzenia.  
Stary demon nie był sam – towarzyszył mu Cezar, ogromny ogar piekielny, w Piekle  
doskonale widoczny – masywny, obciągnięty śliską skórą, z łbem przypominającym Obcego,  
szkarłatnymi ślepiami, kłami ociekającymi żrącą śliną i zakrzywionymi pazurami drapiącymi  
o podłogę.  
Dean odruchowo zrobił krok do tyłu, czując jak serce tłucze mu się o żebra. Sparaliżował go  
strach, powlekając trupią bladością. Tyle na temat nowo odkrytej niezależności.  
Casey syknęła po kociemu, zrywając się z kanapy i poprawiając na sobie krótką sukienkę,  
która podjechała jej niemal do pasa.  
\- Się puka – wrzasnęła, ruszając ku drzwiom niczym Erynia, z rozwianymi włosami i  
żądzą mordu w czerwonych oczach, po drodze niemal tratując misę z rozżarzonymi węglami  
i pobladłego Deana.  
\- Pukałem – powiedział obłudnie Alastair, z poparciem warkotu Cezara. – Nie słyszałaś.  
Zapewne byłaś… zajęta.  
Pauza na koniec zdania jawnie świadczyła o tym, że Alastair domyślał się, co Casey robiła  
i niesłychanie tym gardził. Jakby miał do tego prawo. Dean cofnął się o kolejny krok i spuścił  
wzrok, za wszelką cenę próbując nie patrzeć na demona i jego psa. Zaciskał ręce w pieści,  
wbijając sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni, ale i tak trząsł się zauważalnie.  
Casey stanęła przed Alastairem, zagradzając mu drogę i nie puszczając ani centymetr dalej.  
Syknęła na Cezara, widząc, jak kapiąca z jego kłów ślina przeżera białe sploty dywanu.  
\- Czego chcesz? – wycedziła, wbijając w Alastaira rozpłomieniony wzrok. Stary demon  
zdawał się spokojny jak góra lodowa, odziana w nieskazitelny garnitur od Armaniego.  
\- Jego, rzecz jasna – stwierdził jako rzecz oczywistą, wykonując nieznaczny ruch kanciastym  
podbródkiem mniej więcej w kierunku Winchestera. – Lilith chce swoją duszyczkę z powrotem.  
\- Mowy nie ma – odparowała Casey, prostując się na całą, niezbyt imponującą wysokość.  
Miała ochotę wypchnąć niemile widzianych gości za drzwi. Miotłą. Kłonicą. Kosą osadzoną  
na sztorc.  
\- Zabrałaś go podstępem – powiedział leniwie Alastair, mrużąc oczy i kładąc rękę na łbie  
ogara. Warkot nasilił się. – Abaddon wymusiła…  
\- Wymusiła? – parsknęła Casey ze złością. – A jak nazwać to, czego ty właśnie próbujesz?  
Negocjacjami?  
Stary demon przechylił głowę, przyglądając się jej beznamiętnie. Casey musiała przyznać,  
że w głębi ducha śmiertelnie się go boi. Uśmiechnął się wąskimi wargami. Tym razem to ona  
się wściekała, a on nad sobą panował. Miła odmiana.  
\- Na jutro zwołano Trybunał, który to rozstrzygnie – oznajmił, nie pozwalając sobie na  
kolejny, choćby najbledszy uśmiech, chociaż demonica słyszała triumf w jego głosie. – Staw  
się. Razem z pupilem.  
Casey zrobiło się zimno, a na odsłoniętych ramionach pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Trybunał  
nie negocjował, Trybunał ferował wyroki, a Lilith była jedną z jego podpór. Podobnie jak  
Abaddon, która nie powinna była do tego dopuścić. Cholera, natychmiast musi się z nią  
zobaczyć…  
Alastair wciąż stał w drzwiach, usatysfakcjonowany chwilą zwątpienia i ponad jej ramieniem  
patrząc na Winchestera, który usilnie starał się nie patrzeć na niego.  
\- Wyjdź – warknęła Casey, równie gardłowo co Cezar. – Powiedziałeś co miałeś do  
powiedzenia, więc się wynoś. I ciesz się, że nie zabijam posłańców złych wieści.  
Czerwone oczy poczerwieniały jeszcze bardziej. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać…  
Alaistair odwrócił się, pociągając za sobą niechętnego do wychodzenia, powarkującego  
ogara, ale zza otwartych drzwi spojrzał na Casey po raz ostatni.  
\- Abaddon wyjechała na jakiś czas – rzucił zatrutą strzałę na pożegnanie. – Więc jutro  
życzę szczęścia.  
Demonica zatrzasnęła za nim drzwi, po czym odwróciła się z furkotem krótkiej,  
rozkloszowanej sukienki i jak furia rzuciła się do biurka i zaczęła zrzucać z niego wszystko,  
co popadnie, mamrocząc do siebie. Butelka z winem roztrzaskała się w drobny mak, siejąc  
okruchami szkła i lepką czerwienią. Przycisk do papierów w kształcie czaszki wbił się w podłogę.  
Księgi pofrunęły. Piekielny apartament zatrząsł się jak podczas trzęsienia ziemi. Szyba dzieląca  
go od otchłani pokryła się siateczką drobnych pęknięć, kieliszek po winie prysnął jak bańka  
mydlana, a hartowane szkło ławy przestało być hartowane.  
Dean stał jak słup soli i w zasadzie marzył tylko o tym, by stać się żoną Lota. Bez skutku. Nie  
potrafił zdławić w sobie strachu. Cholera, Dean Winchester nie był w stanie zapanować nad  
lepką, obleśną, żrącą paniką, która rozpełzała się w jego wnętrzu niczym drut kolczasty. Nie  
bał się krótkiego ataku szału Casey, ale tego, co go czeka, kiedy straci jej opiekuńcze skrzydła,  
choćby były najczarniejsze z czarnych. Alastair pojawił się i zniknął jak mara senna, a on nie  
mógł otrząsnąć się z koszmaru. Strach bolał jak kamień młyński położony na piersi. Najchętniej  
zapadłby się po ziemię. Kto nigdy nie był w Piekle, niech pierwszy rzuci kamieniem.  
Casey zatrzymała się w szale niszczenia i spojrzała na znieruchomiałego Winchestera.  
Był blady jak śmierć na chorągwi i przerażony, bardziej niż przypuszczała, że potrafi.  
W przeciwieństwie do niej – rozwścieczonej do czerwoności. Dosłownie. Oczy Casey  
przypominały rozżarzone węgle z misy ustawionej na środku pokoju. Zasyczała jak rozgrzany  
czajnik, który wygotował całą wodę i targnęła na sobie sukienkę, jakby ta pętała jej ruchy i była  
odpowiedzialna za dławienie w gardle. Ramiączko puściło, a Casey nieco ochłonęła. Pokój  
przestał się trząść w posadach.  
\- Po moim trupie – warknęła demonica bez większego sensu, ale z pełnym przekonaniem.  
Po moim z pewnością, pomyślał Dean, wpatrzony w nią jak w ostatnie koło ratunkowe.  
Czy Casey stała w piekielnej hierarchii wyżej od sprzymierzonych sił Lilith i Alastaira? Raczej  
nie, tym bardziej bez swojego patrona, kimkolwiek by on nie był. Abaddon mgliście kojarzył  
mu się z Aniołem Zagłady z Apokalipsy św. Jana, ale chyba nie o niego chodziło. A może o  
niego? Jeśli były demony, powinny istnieć i anioły – tak dla równowagi. Do diabła, o czym o  
on rozmyśla, kiedy właśnie stoi na krawędzi otchłani, a otchłań ponownie spojrzy na niego.  
Od piekielnego jutra.  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem – zaczął bezradnie, sam nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej i poważnie  
zastanawiając się nad opcją runięcia na kolana i bicia czołem o dywan. Zupełnie bez sensu,  
bo widać było, że Casey i tak nie chciała go oddawać. I niby co dalej – podczas Trybunału  
(demony miały swój Trybunał?) schowa się za nią, a demonica osłoni go własną piersią?  
\- Za to ja wiem – warknęła Casey i znienacka ponownie rzuciła się w stronę opustoszałego,  
na wpół zdemolowanego biurka, boleśnie uderzając biodrem o jego krawędź i nawet tego  
nie zauważając. Jeśli Lilith chce otwartej wojny, to ją dostanie. Może Lucyfer nie powstanie z  
martwych, ale Abaddon wróci i przejmie Piekło dla siebie, dławiąc wszelki opór i rozwiewając  
mrzonki o powrocie Niosącego Światło. W końcu światła w otchłani nie brakowało, jedynie  
mocnej ręki, która by nad wszystkim zapanowała, a pożeraczka dzieci nie miała szans w starciu  
z Rycerzem Piekieł. Układów z aniołami jej się zachciało. Apokalipsy. Winchestera łamiącego  
pierwszą pieczęć. Niedoczekanie!  
Casey dotknęła znaków chroniących zamek biurka, traktując je swoją esencją – smużką  
czarnego dymu i szuflada odskoczyła z cichym trzaskiem, odsłaniając dno wypełnione  
zwiniętymi rulonami papieru. Kontrakty. Duszyczki. Karty przetargowe. Rozrzuciła je  
niecierpliwie, szukając tego jednego, wyjątkowego, wyglądem niczym nie różniącego się  
od innych, lecz treścią bijącego pozostałe na głowę. Wyjęła przewiązaną czerwoną wstążką  
niepozorną kartkę papieru i zważyła ją na dłoni. Zerknęła na Deana, stojącego na środku  
pokoju jak wykrzyknik rozpaczy. Z piegami wyraźnie odcinającymi się od pobladłej skóry,  
podkrążonymi oczyma i spierzchniętymi ustami. Jedna chwila grozy, a wyglądał jak z krzyża  
zdjęty, chociaż na krzyż miał dopiero trafić. Znowu.  
\- Wiesz co to jest? – spytała i natychmiast odpowiedziała sama sobie. – Twój kontrakt,  
Orfeuszu. Jak myślisz, co się stanie, kiedy go zniszczę? Hm?  
\- Pójdę do Nieba? – zaryzykował Dean, czując się jak w surrealistycznym śnie. Tak, za  
moment pojawi się przed nim anioł w lśniącej, białej szacie ze złotą aureolą na loczkowanych  
włosach i oznajmi, że jego winy zostały odkupione i zabierze go na niebiańskie łąki, gdzie  
będzie pasał białe baranki. Jednak Casey naprawdę trzymała w rękach jego kontrakt, więc  
mógł żywić jakąś nadzieję. Na coś.  
Demonica odrzuciła głowę do tyłu i roześmiała się serdecznie.  
\- W zasadzie tak – przyznała. – Ale myślałam, że wolałbyś wrócić na Ziemię.  
Dean przełknął. Cały otaczający go świat skurczył się do trzymanego przez nią, przewiązanego  
absurdalną, czerwoną wstążką rulonu i słowa „wrócić”.  
\- Samowi przydałaby się twoja kuratela – dorzuciła Casey z dwuznacznym uśmiechem,  
mocniej ściskając kontrakt i sięgając po misę z płonącymi węglami, by przestawić ją bliżej  
biurka, dymiącą i syczącą jak kłębowisko węży. – Twój braciszek trochę się… rozbisurmanił.  
\- Sammy nie… - powiedział słabo Dean i umilkł. Wymógł na bracie przyrzeczenie, że nie  
będzie korzystał ze swoich mocy, ale chyba nie spodziewał się, że tamten go posłucha. Nie  
Sammy. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w rękę Casey nad misą z żarem.  
\- Ależ jak najbardziej tak – zgasiła go demonica, rozwiązując czerwoną wstążeczkę. Litery  
na papierze rozbłysły nikłym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Jego własne imię zaświeciło jak  
robaczek świętojański. – Spytaj Ruby.  
Deanowi pociemniało w oczach.  
\- Ruby – powtórzył głucho.  
\- Ruby – przytaknęła Casey. – Wygląda na to, że każda z nas chce mieć własnego Winchestera.  
A teraz chodź tutaj i trzymaj.  
Kiedy podszedł jak lunatyk, wcisnęła mu do ręki kartkę, na powrót zwiniętą w rulon i  
pociągnęła w dół, ku rozpalonym węglom. Oboje zanurzyli dłonie w żarze, przytrzymując  
pergamin na miejscu. Casey nie poczuła nic, ale ręka Deana momentalnie pokryła się  
pęcherzami, skóra popękała i zwinęła, odsłaniając surowe mięso, ociekające krwią i surowicą.  
Wrzasnął, ale nie wyrwał się z uścisku demonicy. Może znowu płonął żywcem, ale wraz z  
nim płonął jego kontrakt, przeklęty kawałek papieru, który skazał go na wieczne potępienie.  
Wytrzyma.  
Rękopisy podobno nie płoną, ale widocznie nie tyczyło się to umów o duszę. Ostro  
zapachniało palącym się papierem, chociaż po chwili swąd spalonej skóry stał się silniejszy i  
w niczym nie przypominał pieczystego z grilla. Casey w końcu puściła rękę Deana, zajętego  
usiłowaniami, by nie wydać z siebie opętańczego wrzasku. Kur… Łzy bólu płynęły mu po  
twarzy, przesłaniając demonicę, misę, spopielający się pergamin i widok własnej dłoni, spalonej  
do gołej kości. Chyba odzwyczaił się od palenia na stosie.  
Pergamin spłonął do cna, wirując czarnymi punkcikami sadzy, które uniosły się w  
powietrze jak rój świetlików. Błysnęło. Białe, intensywne światło wystrzeliło z rozpalonej do  
czerwoności misy i przeszło na wskroś Deana, rozchodząc się wokół niego falami niczym kręgi  
na wodzie. Ból minął, jakby go nigdy nie było. Winchester poczuł się lekki jak piórko bądź  
balon wypełniony helem - niemal nieważki. Zachwiał się, szeroko rozkładając ręce, jakby się  
bał, że oderwie się od podłogi.  
Casey patrzyła na niego z przypominającym uśmiech grymasem na ustach, triumfująca,  
że udało jej się wymyślić sposób na oszukanie Lilith, lecz nadal rozdrażniona faktem, że Dean  
wymyka jej się spod kontroli i to za jej własnym pozwoleniem.  
\- Na twoim miejscu, nie czekałabym na zastępy anielskie – mruknęła z przekąsem. –  
Zazwyczaj się nie spieszą.  
Spojrzał na nią niczym obudzony z głębokiego snu. Świecił od wewnątrz, jakby ktoś zapalił  
w nim lampkę, promieniującą przez skórę zimnym blaskiem. Po sekundzie światło przygasło,  
ale Dean na powrót poczuł się sobą, jakby wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce, pedantycznie  
poukładane w skrzynkach, szafkach i szufladkach. Odzyskał duszę. Chociaż za nic nie potrafił  
pojąć, dlaczego Casey to zrobiła.  
\- Uwolniłaś mnie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem, głosem ochrypłym jak papier ścierny. Miał  
wrażenie, że Piekło na dobre poraniło mu struny głosowe. – Dlaczego?  
\- Wolałbyś wrócić na łańcuchy pod czułą opiekę Alastaira? – odbiła piłeczkę demonica,  
wyzywająco unosząc podbródek. Tak, trzeba przyznać, że z duszą było mu do twarzy. Chociaż  
Abaddon zapewne rozszarpie ją na strzępy, gdy się o tym dowie. A może nie, jeśli dobrze to  
rozegra…  
\- Dlaczego? – powtórzył Dean ostrzej. – Czego chcesz w zamian?  
\- Powiedzmy, że będziesz mi winien przysługę – czekała na to pytanie, więc uśmiechnęła się  
niezbyt ładnie. Jak miło, że jednak zapytał. – Kiedyś tam, w przyszłości. Jak w Ojcu Chrzestnym.  
Albo baśni - oddasz mi coś, co zostaniesz po swoim powrocie, a czego się nie spodziewałeś.  
Ruby oddawać nie musisz.  
Dean milczał, wpatrując się w zmysłową postać w krótkiej, czarnej sukience, pozornie  
drobną, delikatną i uroczą, a tak naprawdę przewrotną, o żelaznej sile woli i zapewne – złą.  
\- Kiedyś powiedziałbyś, że nie układasz się z siłami nieczystymi i mogę sobie iść do diabła  
– zauważyła kąśliwie Casey. – Albo, że jedyna przysługa, na którą mogę liczyć to taka, że mnie  
nie zabijesz. Ech, brakuje mi twojej dawnej arogancji, Dean-o. Chociaż pewnie z czasem ją  
odzyskasz…  
\- Łamiesz mi serce – bąknął na wpół serio. Naprawdę będzie za nią tęsknił. To się nazywa  
piekielny syndrom sztokholmski.  
Pokój zawirował mu przed oczyma. Nie licząc niemal niewidocznych, niebieskawych  
wyładowań na skórze, już nie polśniewał od środka, ale czuł mrowiące łaskotanie, jakby  
obsiadło go stado motyli. Rozsypywał się na drobne kawałeczki, jeszcze niezauważalnie, ale  
za chwilę…  
\- Do zobaczenia – powiedziała Casey z westchnieniem. – Zadzwoń, jak się stęsknisz. I  
nie daj się tam za szybko zabić, bo nie zdążę nacieszyć się umową. Którą przypieczętujemy  
pocałunkiem, jak rozumiem?  
Pospiesznie, nim Dean zdążył zniknąć do końca, podeszła do niego, uwieszając mu się na  
szyi i szukając ust, połyskujących bladym światłem, jak cała reszta blaknącej postaci. Winchester  
odruchowo oddał pocałunek, nie zastanawiając się nad tym, na co tak naprawdę się zgadza.  
Enigmatyczna przysługa w nieokreślonej przeszłości to nie to samo co sprzedawanie duszy na  
rozstajach. Prawdopodobnie.  
Z tą myślą rozpłynął się jak mgła.  
*  
Cichy szelest osypującej się ziemi, trzepot skrzydełek owadów, odgłos drapiących odnóży i  
gładkich pancerzyków skrobiących o drewno. Ciemno. Wilgotno. Ciasno.  
Zbudzony w głębokich ciemnościach Dean oddychał chrapliwie, usiłując przebić wzrokiem  
mrok. Rozpaczliwie wodził dłońmi dookoła i niemal natychmiast natrafił na deski pełne  
zadziorów. Z wąskich szpar sypały się drobinki. Zapachniało wodą, mokrą ziemią, wapnem  
i padliną. Zrozumiał już, że leży w trumnie i z nutą paniki zaczął obmacywać samego siebie,  
szukając rozdartego ciała i żeber wyglądających zza wielkiej wyrwy uczynionej zębiskami  
ogarów piekielnych, podświadomie oczekując, że paliczki palców zagłębią się w rozkładające  
ciało. Taki demoniczny żart – odsyłam cię na Ziemię, ale jako padlinę – co najwyżej będziesz  
mógł wystąpić w Walking dead. Kurtka, koszula, podkoszulek, ciało. Nietknięte. Z ulgi zakręciło  
mu się w głowie. Poza tym ulga była nie na miejscu – musiał jeszcze wygrzebać się z grobu.  
Jedyna nadzieja, że Sammy zakopał go w najtańszej, sosnowej trumnie i to niekoniecznie 6  
stóp pod ziemią, żeby w razie czego móc szybciej wykopać. Nie spalił ciała, więc liczył na to, że  
coś wymyśli. Na przykład komitywę z Ruby, do kurwy nędzy.  
Dean zacisnął zęby i uderzył otwartą dłonią w deski, zrzucając sobie na głowę osad.  
Cienkie. Łamliwe. Da radę. Przebije się, oby tylko w międzyczasie nie zdążył udusić się ziemią.  
Bo umrze za szybko i Casey nie nacieszy się umową. A nie chciałby jej rozczarować.


End file.
